Jacob's Story
by CherriePie141
Summary: Jacob's point of view of my other story, Renesmee's Story. It's a month before Nessie's 16th Birthday, and she doesn't know about imprinting. Will Jacob tell her? What will be her reaction? It get's very exciting later on! Please read, and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Football

CHAPTER 1 ~ FOOTBALL

Jacob P.O.V

_Seriously man, you have to stop thinking about her! I fell like I'm about to spew… _Seth imagined himself vomiting. The pack laughed.

_Shut up Seth._

_Shutting…_

We hunted for a while, until it got dark.

_Ok, time to head home. See you guys later._ Sam ran off into the trees. Seth, Leah and I headed back to the Cullen's.

_So, when are you gonna tell her?_ Seth asked.

_I need to wait 'till she's ready. She's smart, she'll figure it out. _I thought. I hoped. _Ok, see you guys. _I ran into the trees and changed into my other form, and I put my jeans on. I quietly opened the back door, being careful not to wake Nessie incase she was asleep. It was really late. Alice was sitting on the couch with Blondie; they were watching a chick flick. Alice looked over at me.

"Hi!" She said.

"What are you doing here, dog?" Rosalie muttered.

"Rose, be nice. You know why he's always here."

"It's annoying. I have to see him _all_ the time!" She whined.

"It's not like I come here to see you." I said. I yawned.

"Rose, let's go, we'll let him get some sleep." Alice dragged Rosalie upstairs. I walked over to the big couch and sat down. I stretched. I was so tired, I hadn't slept in days. Alice came back with a blanket and a pillow.

"Here. I don't know of you need to blanket, put use the pillow. It's fresh out of the wash, and I haven't touched it much." She handed them to me.

"Thanks." I lay down and she went back upstairs.

I fell asleep straight away. I was too tired to stay awake and worry about the bad smell.

When I woke up everyone was in the kitchen. I got up and followed the nice smell. Bella was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning Jacob." She said as I sat down.

"Morning Bells. Morning everyone." They all nodded, they were too distracted with what they were doing. Edward went to get the door, even though I didn't hear the doorbell ring. The wolves walked in.

"Morning everyone." Sam said, leading the pack.

"You guys are just in time for breakfast!" Bella said, plating up.

"Wow, what a coincidence…" Jared said, eyeing his plate. We laughed. They sat down and we started eating.

After a few hours we could hear Nessie getting up. She ran into the kitchen. I looked up at her and smiled, it was so good to see her.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" I got up and hugged her.

Morning. How long have you been up?" She asked.

"Since eight. The boys have been here since eight thirty, they were hungry."

"God Bella, you're such a good cook!" Quil said. He got up and went for seconds.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you _are_ a pretty good cook." Leah said.

"Thanks. Does anybody else want thirds?" Bella said as she filled Quil's plate. We all laughed. Nessie hugged me again.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just happy to see you. I missed you yesterday."

"So did I. I missed you heaps. The boys were telling me to shut up, to stop thinking about how much I missed you, but it wasn't that easy. It was the one time when I wish I had Jasper there to cheer me up." I said. "Hey, guess what? Your 16th birthday is a month from today!"

"Really? Why are you counting down? And why are you so excited about it?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah Jacob, why are you so excited about it?" Jared asked. Everyone turned to stare at me.

"I…just… I know that Nessie's excited about it… so I thought that I would remind her that her birthday's not that far away, I thought it might cheer her up a bit." I said awkwardly.

"I know you just made that up on the spot, but I'm going to forget about it… thanks for reminding me about my birthday! Oh crap, now that I think about it, I need a new dress…"

Alice was there in a flash. "I heard you need my assistance… so when are we gonna go shopping?"

She laughed and walked off with her.

I was playing football with Emmett, jasper and Edward. Nessie came outside to watch us.

"Hey, be careful! Don't hurt him!" She yelled. They stopped pushing me around.

"Don't worry Nessie, we're just playing. I'm not hurt, see?" I said, turning around to show her that I wasn't hurt.

"Then what's that?" She pointed to a bruise on my shoulder.

"I thought I explained to you how werewolves work…" She shook her head. "Well, we heal a lot faster than other people. Say if I broke my leg, it would heal in a couple of hours. So this bruise will go away in a few minutes. Look; Emmett, punch it." Emmett put his fist up.

"No!" She screamed. He punched me as hard as he could anyway. She winced, but I just laughed, it didn't hurt at all.

"See Nessie, I'm fine!" I came over and hugged her to make her feel better. "Do you wanna play?" I asked.

"Alright! Just take it easy on me ok? I've never played before. Emmett, Jasper, don't hurt me or anything." We all laughed.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Emmett said to Jasper. The teams got together and we started to play.

**Author's Note:  
Hi everyone!  
I've started to write Jacob's story!  
I hope you all like it, please tell me what you think of it!  
I haven't stopped writing Renesmee's story, I'm just having a bit of writer's block right now, so I decided to start this story!  
I will write more of both stories soon though.  
xoxoCherriePie **


	2. Chapter 2 Plans

CHAPTER 2 ~ PLANS

Jacob P.O.V

"Jake that was so much fun! We have to play again sometime! Soon, ok?" Nessie said as we were walking into the house from our game of football.

"Of course! We play all the time, just join in!" I said.

"But next time I'm not taking it easy on you, I'm just warning you now." Emmet told her.

She laughed and headed inside to take a shower. She was full of mud; it was wet outside and she fell down a lot. No one else fell down; she was just really clumsy, like her mom.

We went inside after her, and went in the kitchen, where everyone else was sitting around the dining table, with heaps of papers spread out everywhere.

"What's everyone up to?" I asked, sitting down.

"Planning Nessie's party. It's good you're here, you can help!" Alice gave me some papers.

"Um, what are these for?" I asked.

"Write down a shopping list we'll need. Just write down anything you'll think we need, I'll edit it later." She ran off to tell someone else what to do. I sat down and went off to work.

Nessie came downstairs and into the kitchen after her shower.

"What's everyone doing?" She asked.

"Well, _we're_ not doing anything, but Alice is trying to sort out the invites." Esme told her.

"They key word being _trying_." Emmett joked.

"Shut up!" Alice snapped.

"Invites for what?"

"For your party, of course!" Alice happily exclaimed.

"We all have a job to do, but I have a feeling that Alice will be taking over most of the jobs." I told her.

"What's your job?"

"Anything that doesn't involve food…" I said.

"That's probably a good idea; you'll eat everything before anyone else gets a chance to taste it." I laughed and gave her a hug.

"So Nessie, I need you to go through this list and tick who you want to come. It might take you a while; there are exactly 213 people on the list." Alice handed her the list.

"God Alice! I don't even think I know that many people!"

"I went through your phone book, all of the people in your year level, our friends and our family. I've had bigger parties before Nessie, this isn't a lot."

"Thanks I guess…I'll start now." She sat down and grabbed a pen to start ticking off names.

Nessie came into the lounge room, where we were watching T.V. She sat next to me, and her stomach started to grumble.

"Are you hungry Nessie? Do you want me to make you something?" Esme asked.

"Yes please grandma."

"You have to stop calling me grandma, it makes me sound old! Jacob, do you want something too?"

"Oh, that would be great!" I said.

We got up and followed Esme into the kitchen. Our mouths watered while we watched her cook.

The doorbell rang, Nessie ran to get it. Esme went to see who it was after a few minutes. I could hear them talking to the wolves. From the sounds of it, they were soaking wet. I went to see. Yep, I was right. They all got given towels and then they went upstairs to have a shower. Then Nessie, Esme and I went back into the kitchen.

"So, what sort of cake do you want for your party?" Esme asked as we sat down.

"Um, do I need a cake?"

"Of course you do! A party isn't a party without a cake!" Alice said, skipping into the room.

"Alice, you need to stop doing that." I said, jumping a little.

"Stop doing what?"

"Walking in silently without letting me know! It scares the crap outta me every time you do it!"

"Oh, sorry, I'll try and be noisier every time I walk into the room." She said sarcastically. "Bella, what sort of cake do you want?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it…" She started

"Do you want a chocolate mud and raspberry cake, a marble cake, a raspberry and coconut cake, an ice-cream cake…?" She didn't look like she was going to stop on her own…

"Alice! I don't really mind what sort of flavour my cake is! Just make it however you want!"

"Ok… how do you want it decorated? I'll make it purple, but what theme do you want?" She asked.

"I don't know what themes there are…"

"Well there can be a butterfly theme, a fairy theme…"

I started to bash my head on the table.

"… oh and a sport theme, but I don't know a sport theme that would look good with purple… oh well I can figure something out I guess. I can do an animal theme, or even a balloon theme, I've made one like that before…"

"Alice, stop!"

Alice looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it just seemed like you would go on forever if I didn't stop you…" Nessie said.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited about planning your party. No one in our family ever has big parties like this, since we never age. I guess I'm just getting a bit too excited, sorry."

"Alice, don't worry, I understand. I'm glad you're excited; at least it keeps you busy. And I'm glad you're the one planning my party, I wouldn't choose anyone else to do it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Nessie gave her a hug.

"You know what? Surprise me. I don't care what you put on my cake; I love all of your ideas. Make it however you want so I can be surprised when I see it."

"Nessie, I'm going to make this the best party you've ever had! I'll go and start organising the cake now!"

She gave Nessie another hug and ran off into the lounge room.  
"Is she gone?" I asked, with my head still on the table with my hands over my ears.

She giggled. "Yes, she's gone."

I lifted my head up. "She's right, you know."

"Right about what?" She asked.

"This is going to be the best party you've ever had."

**Author's Note:  
Hi! I hope you liked this chapter!  
****Please help me... if I make a mistake in one of my chapters please let me know, and I'll change it!  
Sorry if I make a mistake in Jacob's story...  
Please review and let me know what you think of Jacob's story so far, I promise it will get better!  
And I will continue with Renesmee's story as soon as I think of more things to write!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	3. Chapter 3 Cold

CHAPTER 3 ~ COLD

Jacob P.O.V

_Jake, go and warm up your girlfriend. _Leah thought. _She really needs you._

_Leah, she's not my girlfriend. Is she asleep? _I asked.

_She's asleep now, but I still think she's cold. _Leah showed me how Nessie was before she left. I shuddered.

_Ok, I'm going. See ya. _I ran to the Cullen's and changed into my other self in the trees. I quietly walked into the lounge room, where Nessie was sleeping quietly on the couch. I lay next to her, being careful not to wake her. I put my big arms around her, and went to sleep.

I could hear Nessie getting up and walking around the kitchen. I opened my eyes and followed her scent. She was drinking some soup. I walked over and stood next to her. She turned around to see me.

"Oh Jacob, I missed you so much!" She started to cry. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her head to my chest.

"Shh, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know! Jacob, for this past week, whenever I think of you I get all of these weird feelings, I've never felt them before! I've never missed you this much!"

"Nessie, I'm so sorry I haven't been around. Don't worry about the feelings, maybe you're just feeling a bit sick. I won't stay away for this long again, I promise!" I kept stroking her hair while she kept sobbing. I knew exactly why she was getting those feelings; she must be catching up with me.

**Author's Note:  
Hi! I hope you like this chapter, I know it's really short, sorry about that.  
****I think I'll be posting Jacob's story more often, because it's easier to write his story.  
********I will try and post more of Renesmee's story soon, I promise.  
****************Please review and let me know what you think of Jacob's story so far.  
xoxoCherriePie **


	4. Chapter 4 Shopping

CHAPTER 4 ~ SHOPPING

Jacob P.O.V

I kept my promise. For the next week, I was always around.

I walked in and Alice came up to me.

"Jacob, I'm taking Nessie shopping today for her party, will you come?" She asked me.

"Um, shopping isn't really my thing…"

"Will you _please _come? I know Nessie will be happy if you do!" Alice told me.

"Fine. I'll have to run past home to get changed though." I said.

"Are you coming?" Nessie asked me, skipping the last three steps.

"Looks like it. I'll meet you guys there." I said as I gave her a quick hug.

"Well you better hurry! What are you waiting for? Go!" Alice gave me a little nudge.

"Ok, ok I'm going! See you soon." I ran out the door at full speed.

Lucky I didn't drive, the parking lot was packed. I walked into the mall. It looked so… new. I walked around, trying to find Alice and Nessie. I saw them, and walked up to them.

"I haven't been to the mall in such a long time!" I said, looking around at everything. "It's changed so much!"

"Maybe while we're here we can buy _you_ some new clothes too. Maybe we can buy you a nice shirt for Nessie's birthday." Alice told me.

"I didn't bring any money…" I said.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry about that!" Alice exclaimed.

We ate lunch first, well, Nessie and I ate lunch while Alice watched, and then we went to the closest dress shop. Alice and Nessie found some dresses they liked already in the window.

"Jake, if you don't want to watch me try on dresses all day; you can go and look at other shops." Nessie told me.

"Nah, its ok, I don't mind…" I said. I would rather hang out with her than walk around the mall by myself.

"Nessie, look!" Alice handed Nessie three dresses, all very different. "These were all on the first rack! Imagine what else we can find in here… imagine what else we can find in the rest of the mall!" She handed the dresses to her and ran off looking at the rest of the store.

"Wow… that was quick…" I said looking at the dresses.

"Yeah, I better try these on. Can you tell Alice I'll be in the dressing rooms?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll sit outside."

I sat down outside the door of the dressing room and waited for Nessie to try on the first dress.

"Well?" She asked, walking out. I turned my head around to look at her.

"Nessie, you look…" I was lost for words. She looked so beautiful. It was purple, her favourite colour, and my favourite colour on her. It was strapless and it went down to her knees.

"Nessie! I love it! How many have you tried on?" Alice asked as she came with even more dresses in her arms.

"This is only the first. I like it too." Nessie told her.

"Well, give it to me, and try these on."

They exchanged dresses and Nessie kept trying the rest on.

We spent what felt like forever in that one shop and they ended up buying most of the dresses Nessie tried on.

We went to a shop for me next. They had really nice but casual shirts in there, so we looked around.

Alice found a few shirts that we all liked, and this time Nessie waited outside while I tried them on. Alice went off to find some more shirts for me.

I put one of the shirts on and did the buttons up. I walked out to show Nessie.

"Jake, if you leave the top buttons undone it looks a whole lot better…" She said as she undid the top two.

She looked up at me. She was staring into my eyes, and I was staring into hers. Yep, I was right. She must be catching up with me and my feelings for her.

Without even noticing, we were starting to lean in closer to one another. Our faces were becoming closer, and closer. I think we were about to kiss when…

"Ahem…!"

We quickly looked away from each other to see Alice standing there with even more shirts.

"Yeah, I like that shirt, try on this one, go!" Nessie pushed me back in the dressing room.

I tried to ignore what had just happened, maybe it won't happen again. I put on another shirt and did up all of the buttons again. Then I remembered what Nessie had told me. I heard them talking outside.

"About to kiss." Alice said.

"Yeah."

I decided to interrupt them before they could go any further.

"Alice? Nessie?" I walked out of the change room while I undid the top two buttons. Alice and Nessie came up to me.

"I _love_ that shirt! We are definitely getting it!" Alice said. "Nessie, what do you think?" She asked. Alice and I looked at Nessie for her answer.

"I… I think it suits you." She told me.

"Ok, so we have a shirt for the party then." I said.

"I don't think so! You don't honestly think that we are going to walk out of here with just one shirt, do you?" Alice handed me another one. "Try this one."

I sighed and went back into the change room. I looked at the shirt that Alice gave me. It was bright blue. I've never worn a bright coloured shirt before. Just my usual greys and blacks.

I walked outside to get Alice and Nessie's approval.

"I don't like it as much as the other one, but we'll get it anyway. It still looks good." Alice told me.

"Ok, yeah I agree. Hey can we go to another store now, the shirts in here all look the same to me." I said.

"Fine, we'll go and try on some more dresses now. Ok, Nessie?"

"Yeah that sounds good." She said.

Alice brought about five shirts for me, and then we went to a new dress shop for Nessie. Alice picked out about fifteen dresses for her, and I helped this time. While Nessie was trying some dresses on, Alice spotted a top that she thought I would like, so we both went and quickly tried it on while Nessie was still in the dressing room.

We went back to the dress store just in time to see Nessie coming out of the change room.

"How many shops did you go to while I was in there?" Nessie asked.

"Oh, just one. We found a few pairs of shorts I liked, and I found a top that I'm going to wear to your party!"

"Cool, um, where's Alice?" She asked, looking around for her.

"She's looking for more dresses."

"Well, can you please do my zip up?" She turned around.

I did the zip and she turned around for me to see the dress.

"Do you like it?" She asked, still turning. It was a very long dress and she accidently tripped, but I caught her.

It was happening again. We were staring into each other's eyes, our faces getting closer and closer.

"Yeah, I like it." I said.

Alice came just in time to stop us.

"Nessie! I think that dress is a bit too long, why don't you try this one on?" She handed Nessie a short dress and she went in the dressing room to try it on.

For the rest of the day we went around the mall and brought dresses for Nessie. They brought so much, I've never seen so many dresses before in my life. I was glad the day was over.

**Author's Note:  
Hi! I hope you liked this chapter.  
****I'm going to write more of Renesmee's story now, well, I'm going to try!  
Hopefully I will post another chapter to both stories soon.  
Please let me know what you think of this story so far!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	5. Chapter 5 Meadow

CHAPTER 5 ~ MEADOW

Jacob P.O.V

I saw Nessie arrive at school, she was talking to her friends, Emma and Lilly. Emma started giggling when she saw me walking up to them.

"Look whose coming!" I heard her say.

"Hey Nessie!" I gave her a hug. "Hey guys." I waved to Emma and Lilly. Emma squealed again.

"I think Emma has a bit of a crush on you." Nessie told me. I chuckled.

The bell for our first class rang.

"I'll see you later. Bye girls!" I waved goodbye to them.

After school I went to the Cullen's house. I walked in to find jasper and Emmett in the lounge room, watching football.

"Hey, can you ask Nessie to meet me outside when she gets home?" I asked them. Emmett nodded, not taking his eyes off the screen. I shrugged and went outside. As I was walking into the forest I started stripping down, then I tied my clothes to my ankle, and phased.

_Jake! Wanna hang out today? _Seth asked.

_Go away Seth; I'm spending the afternoon with Nessie._

_Fine._

He ran off into the forest and left me alone. I lay down and closed my eyes, they needed a good rest.

I woke up when I heard Nessie come home. Crap. I must've fallen asleep. I heard Nessie talking to Carlisle, and I heard Emmett telling her that I was here. I yawned and woke myself up a bit, just in time to see Nessie coming through the trees into my view.

"Hey Jake!" She said. I looked up. "You wanna race to the meadow?" She asked. I got up, getting ready to run. She counted down from three, and we both bolted towards the meadow. We got there at the same time, Nessie lay down in the grass while I went into the trees and phased. I got dressed and then walked back out and lay down next to Nessie. We looked at the clouds for a while.

"I see a flower." I said, pointing to the sky.

"I see a dog." Nessie pointed.

I loved coming here with Nessie. It was our own little place to unwind and just spend some time together. Bells told me that she used to come here all the time with Edward before they got married. They never come here anymore, because they have their own little cottage now to do whatever the hell they want in it. Ew. Anyway, so now Nessie and I always come here.

We spent a while just lying there, staring at the clouds. I noticed Nessie turning her head to look at me, so I did the same. She sat up, I did too. I smiled, which made her smile. We started leaning in closer and closer to each other. Our faces were getting closer and closer, our lips barely touched when…

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Stupid bloodsucker.

**Author's Note:  
Please review and tell me what you think!  
Hope you liked it!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	6. Chapter 6 Broken

CHAPTER 6~ BROKEN

Jacob P.O.V

"Dad! I…" Nessie said.

"WHAT?"

"Edward, calm down…" Bella said.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He yelled.

"Edward, it was just a matter of time before this would happen… you know that… she's sixteen…" I started.

"SHE'S THREE! AND I DIDN'T ASK YOU, DID I?" He demanded.

"Dad, stop it!"

"Renesmee… go with your mother…now." He said with his lips barely moving. He bared his teeth and clenched his fists. Nessie ran behind her mom. I held my hands up.

"Edward, think about what you're doing. You don't want to hurt me, it will hurt Nessie."

"Don't tell me what I don't want to do!" He demanded.

"Dad, please stop!" Edward ignored her. "Mom, stop him!" She begged, she had tears in her eyes. It hurt me to see her like that.

"Edward, look at what this is doing to her!" Bella yelled.

"Yeah Edward, look at her! You don't want to hurt her!" I said.

Edward clenched his fists even tighter, if that was possible. He took a few steps towards me. He raised his fist, he went for a punch, I didn't move. I knew I could phase and protect myself, but I didn't want to loose control. I heard a crunching sound; it was my arm. Great. The stupid bloodsucker broke my arm. The pain came a few seconds late, it hurt like hell though. I fell to the floor, screaming. I clutched my right shoulder, it hurt too.

"JACOB!" Nessie ran to my side. Tears started streaming out of her eyes. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU"VE DONE!" She yelled. Edward just stood there. Bella came to see if I was ok.

"I'll get Carlisle." She ran towards the house. Edward followed her.

"Jacob, shh… it's gonna be ok. Carlisle will be here in a second, he'll help you." Nessie assured me.

Before I could answer, Carlisle arrived, with everyone else, except for the bloodsucker that made me feel like this. Carlisle looked at my arm for a few seconds. He then picked me up and ran back to the house.

Carlisle laid me on the hospital bed in his office.

"Nessie, he's going to be ok. But I need you to wait in the lounge room with everyone else." He told her.

"Ok." Nessie walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead. She wiped the tears from her eyes and headed into the lounge room with everyone else.

Carlisle brought out the X-ray machine and scanned my right side. After a few minutes he sighed and turned to face me.

"Just give me the bad news, doc." I said.

"Well your arm is broken in five places, your shoulder was dislocated, but I put it back in place, and you have three broken ribs."

"How long is it gonna take to heal?" I asked.

"I expect it to take about three weeks, at the very least." I sighed and nodded.

"Kay. Thanks." Carlisle put my arm in a cast.

"Wait for the cast to dry. I'm going downstairs to tell everyone that you're ok." He said.

"Ok. Thanks again." He walked out. I closed my eyes, I needed some rest. I could hear people talking downstairs. I heard Carlisle telling everyone about my injuries, and I heard Nessie asking if she could see me. I opened my eyes and sat up. Nessie walked in, I smiled when I saw her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" She asked.

"I'm feeling better now that you're here."

She walked over and sat next to my bed.

"I can't believe my dad did this. I'm going to tell him exactly how I feel next time I see him" She said.

I chuckled. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest.

"Ow. Don't make me laugh, it hurts." I said.

"Sorry. Why didn't you change? You could've easily hurt him if you were in your wolf form."

"The least I could do is kill him. It's not like I can break his arm or anything. If I killed him, I think your mom would have done a little more than break my arm." I said.

She stared at me for a bit, just smiling. I was battling to keep my eyes open.

"I'll let you rest." She told me. "I'll come to see you in the morning, I promise."

"Ok. I'll see you then." I said. She walked out and closed the door behind her. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:  
I hope you liked it!  
Please review!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	7. Chapter 7 Party

CHAPTER 7~ PARTY

Jacob P.O.V

I walked into the Cullen house, the party had already started. There was loud music playing, and there were people everywhere. The decorations were mostly purple, Nessie's favourite colour. I looked around for the birthday girl, and I saw her standing near the drink table. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turned to see me.

"Happy birthday!" I hugged her with my good arm. The other one was still in plaster and in a sling.

"Thanks Jake! How's the arm? And the ribs?" She asked.

"A bit better than yesterday I think. My ribs still hurt when I laugh too hard though, so don't make me, ok?" We laughed, but not too hard.

"Hey Jacob!" Embry walked up to us. "Happy birthday Nessie!" He said, giving her a little hug.

"Thanks Embry."

"Nessie!" Nessie's friend, Emma walked up to us.

"Who made this, it's amazing!" She asked, with her mouth full of pizza.

"My mom." Nessie told her.

Esme made it, but Nessie was telling her friends that Esme and Carlisle were her parents, because Bells and Edward look to young to be her mom and dad.

"She's such a good cook!" She said, shoving more pizza into her mouth. Embry nudged Nessie.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh, Emma, this is Jacob's friend, Embry. Embry, this is my best friend, Emma." They looked awkwardly at each other.

"Hi!" Half of the food in Emma's mouth fell out. Her face turned a bright shade of red. Embry smiled. Oh god. Is this what I'm like around Nessie?

"Sorry, I get a bit carried away when it comes to food." Emma said.

"So do I!" Embry said. They looked at each other for a while, smiling. I cleared my throat; it was getting too awkward for my liking.

"Embry, why don't you go get Emma a drink?" I asked. Anything to get him away.

"Ok! I'll be right back, don't worry!" Embry dashed off.

"Wow, he's cute!" Emma squealed. She followed him. Nessie and I both laughed. I gave her another hug.

"Come and take a walk with me." I said. I started walking towards the back door, Nessie followed me. I was finally gonna explain everything to her.

**Author's Note:  
Sorry that it took me a while to update this story, I've been busy updating Renesmee's story!  
Please let me know what you think!  
xoxoCherriePie **


	8. Chapter 8 Explanations

CHAPTER 8~ EXPLINATIONS

Jacob P.O.V

We walked out into the backyard. It was decorated with lights and lanterns everywhere, but they weren't nearly as beautiful as the girl walking beside me. No one was outside, which was good for us, that meant we could talk. We sat on the garden swing and I put my arm around Nessie. She leant her head against my shoulder and we were silent for a while.

"I know how you've been feeling lately." I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You're dad has been reading your mind, and he's been telling me. I know that you don't understand why you've been feeling that way, but I can explain everything."

"What!? My dad has been reading my mind?" She jumped up. "And to think, I was going to forgive him!" She started walking towards the house.

"Nessie, please let me explain first!" I grabbed her arm. We walked back to the swing and sat down.

"The reason you've been having weird feelings about me is because I've imprinted on you." I told her.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well werewolves imprint on other people, and that means… well… I guess it means love at first sight."

"So… Sam imprinted on Emily?"

"Yes. When he saw her he fell in love with her. Then she also felt a strong urge to be with him." I said. That's how Sam explained imprinting to me.

"When did you imprint on me?" She asked.

"The very first time I saw you. When you were a baby." I remembered that day. I was so angry, at Nessie. But then I saw her. I saw her beautiful face, and I wasn't angry anymore…

_*Flashback*_

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the tiny porcelain face of the half-vampire, half-human baby. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was—my love for the dead girl upstairs, my love for my father, my loyalty to my new pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_—disconnected from me in that second—_snip, snip, snip_—and floated up into space.

I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the very center of the universe.

I could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

It was the baby girl in the blond vampire's arms that held me here now.

Renesmee.

_*End flashback*_

"Then how come I didn't have feelings for you when I was a baby?" She asked, making me snap out of my flashback.

"Well we think it was because you were too young to understand." I told her.

"So what I've been feeling is… love?"

"Well that's what it looks like."

"How come my dad hurt you when we were about to…?"

"I think he's just having a hard time getting used to the idea about us. He still sees you as a little girl, and I don't think he was expecting you to have feelings for me at such a young age." I explained.

"Oh." We were silent for a while.

"Hey, I still haven't given you your birthday present!" I took out a box that was sitting in my sling and handed it to her. She opened it and took out the tissue paper. She took out what was on top first. It was a dream catcher. It had beads and feathers and a small wooden wolf hanging off the bottom.

"Did, did you…?" She started.

"Yeah, I made it. I brought your mom one that looked really similar for her 18th birthday, but I thought I'd try to make you one, it's more special this way."

"Thank you!"

"There's something else too." She looked into the box and took out a necklace. It had a little silver love heart on it.

"I made that too." I said.

"Jake, its… it's beautiful!"

"I hope you like it." I took it out of her hands and tried to put it around her neck. I was struggling a bit, with my broken arm.

"Don't hurt yourself, I'll do it." She giggled and put it on. "It's perfect, thank you." She said.

She turned to face me. I smiled, it made her smile.

"Nessie!" Alice ran up to us and grabbed her arm. "It's time to cut the cake! Come on!" She pulled her inside. I followed them. Nessie stood behind an empty table, which used to have all of the presents on it. All it had on it now was a knife, waiting for it to be used. Alice came out of the kitchen with a huge cake that looked too big for the amount of people here. But then I remembered that us werewolves would probably finish it off. She put the cake on the table. It was purple, Nessie's favourite colour. It had butterflies and silver candles on it. Everyone started singing happy birthday. Alice's voice was the loudest, well, second loudest, Emmet's voice was booming over everyone else's. Nessie closed her eyes to make a wish. Then she took in a deep breath and blew out all of the candles at once. Everyone cheered. She grabbed the knife and cut the cake. Alice was soon by her side again and she took the cake back into the kitchen. The music started again and everyone went off to how they were.

Nessie went to sit down on the couch by the dance floor. I walked up to her, and put my hand out.

"Wanna dance?" I asked. She stood up and took my hand. We walked to the middle of the dance floor, where we started to dance. It was a bit awkward, since I only had one good arm, but we managed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arm around her waist. We danced silently. When it was near the last chorus she looked up at me, and I looked at her. We were leaning in closer to each other. I thought that someone would probably come and interrupt us, like every other time this started to happen. But I was wrong. I was bending my head down, to reach her, and she was standing on her tippy toes, to reach me. We were getting closer and closer by the second, and finally, out lips touched. Finally. I've been waiting for this moment forever. It felt like it could go on and on. I pulled away from her as the song ended. She looked up at me, and I looked at her. We smiled and she put her head against my chest.

After we danced for a while, Emma and Embry came up to us.

"Hey Nessie!" She had her arms wrapped around Embry, I guessed what had happened. She saw us with our arms still around each other, and I think she knew what had happened too. She smiled as if to say, 'way to go!'

"Hey Emma, can you please get me a glass of punch?" Embry asked.

"Sure! I'll be right back." They gave each other a quick kiss and Emma ran off.

"Jacob, man, I imprinted on her!" He told me excitedly.

"I can see that!" I said.

"Does Nessie know…?"

"Yeah, I told her everything." I said. Embry's face lit up.

"Congrats I guess!" He gave Nessie a hug and hi–fived me.

"Thanks, ditto." I said.

Emma came back and dragged Embry off. I looked at Nessie, and she looked up at me. I kissed her again; I couldn't believe this was finally happening.


	9. Chapter 9 Date

**Author's Note:  
Hi! I'm sorry that it's taken me ages to update this story...  
I hope you like it! Please review!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 9 ~ DATE

Jacob P.O.V

I woke up the next morning, and I was really tired. I was still in my jeans; I was too tired last night to take them off. I looked at my clock. It was almost lunchtime. Nessie would be awake by now, wouldn't she? I picked up the phone and dialled her number. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nessie."

"Jake! Hi!"

"I was wondering… are you busy tonight?" I asked her.

"No… why?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you want to come and see a movie or something."

"Yeah that sounds great!" She said.

"Ok! So, is 6 ok? I'll pick you up and then we can go have dinner."

"I'll see you then!" She said. We hung up and I walked into the kitchen. My dad was sitting in his chair, eating his breakfast.

"So you're going out tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah. I told Renesmee everything last night." I said.

"Good for you. Have fun tonight." He said.

I changed into some shorts and ran outside. Embry, Seth and Quil were all standing in front of me.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Hey." Embry said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're going out tonight, apparently _that's_ up." Quil said, with an annoyed look on his face.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Why did you tell Embry about Nessie, and not me?" Quil asked. He seemed to be the only one pissed off. Seth and Embry looked fine with it.

"Embry was there, that's why he knows. And I haven't seen you since, so give me a break!" I told him. Quil came over and gave me a hug.

"Little Jakey's growing up! He's finally got a girlfriend!" He said in a baby voice. I pushed him away.

"Shut up! It's not my fault it took her this long… and you can't talk, you're girlfriend's five!" The other two laughed.

"Shut up, you guys!" Quil whined. He hated it when we teased him about Claire.

"Well we came over to make sure you were ready for tonight." Embry said.

"What are you gonna wear?" Seth asked.

"Um, a t-shirt, and some jeans?" I said.

"Oh no, it's worst than we thought!" Embry said.

"Didn't you buy a nice shirt when you went out with Nessie and Alice? Why don't you wear that?" Quil told me.

"And don't wear the jeans you wear every other day, wear some new ones, preferably ones that don't have a rip or a stain on them." Seth said. I nodded, trying to take it all in.

"And when you pick her up, give her something, like… flowers! She likes tulips, right?" Embry said.

"And you have to take that thing off, it's gonna make you look weird." Quil said, pointing to my sling.

"Well, the doc said I could take it off today so…" I started.

"Perfect! We'll come over at five to help you with everything! See ya." Embry said, as they all left.

I went back inside and thought about all of the things the guys said to me. I got out all of my clothes and then had a shower. I got dressed and put on a new pair of jeans and the shirt I brought when I was shopping with Nessie and Alice. I took off my sling, and messed up my hair, just as Nessie liked it. The guys came back when they said they would, and they told me things to say and do on the date.

"Ok, it's ten to six, you better go." Embry told me. I got up and went to get my things. We all walked outside.

"Good luck!" Quil said. They all hi-fived me and walked off into the trees. I got in my rabbit and drove to Nessie's place.

I drove up the long driveway and stopped in front of the huge house. I could hear people talking inside; I walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. Nessie came and opened the door.

She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a cute blue dress, and her hair and makeup was done up.

"Hey, you're out of your sling!" She said as she pointed at my arm.

"Yeah, I still need to stay with the plaster on for another week. It's healing faster than we thought though!" I handed her the flowers. "These are for you. I know that tulips are your favourite." She smelt them.

"Jacob, they're beautiful, thank you!" She gave me a big hug. She handed the flowers to Esme, said a quick goodbye to everyone, and then we headed out of the door, holding hands.

I took her to a beautiful Italian restaurant for dinner. We talked for what seemed like hours, and then we headed off to see a movie. We saw a romantic comedy, which left us in a pretty good mood. We walked out of the cinema, still hand in hand.

"So, where are we going now?" She asked. It was only 9.00, still pretty early. She was due home by 10.00.

"It's a surprise." I said, grinning. When we got to our destination I made her close her eyes. We walked through the forest, and when we got to the clearing I took my hand off her eyes. I took her to the meadow. Our meadow. It looked so much different at night. The light from the moon shone over it, and it made everything a faint shade of silver. We lay down in the grass and looked up at the stars.

"We've come here so many times and looked at the clouds, I thought we could come and look at the stars instead." I said. "And I know heaps on constellations, and all of their stories, so I thought I could tell you some."

"I'd love that, thank you." She said.

We stargazed for almost an hour. I told her about all the different stars that we could see. I said that each one had its own meaning and story.

We lost track of time, and quickly headed off home when we realised we only had 10 minutes to get home.

When we arrived at the house we sat in the car for a couple of minutes, not saying anything.

"I had fun tonight, thank you." Nessie finally said.

"I had fun too." I got out of the car and opened her door for her. I grabbed her hand and walked her to the front door. Before she opened it I gave me a kiss on the cheek. She looked towards the window to see Alice looking at us.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." I told her.

"Night." She opened the door and walked inside.


	10. Chapter 10 Bowling

**Author's Note:  
Hello! It's been a while since I've posted a chapter for Jacob's story... I'm sorry!  
But I'm on holidays now so I should be able to update more!  
Please read and review! Enjoy!  
xoxoCherriePie **

CHAPTER 10 ~ BOWLING

Jacob P.O.V

It was finally the day I could get my plaster off. It had been bugging me for weeks, it started to get itchy and it didn't help when it was hot.

I went to the Cullen's house and went into the doc's office. Nessie came with me. Carlisle took the plaster off of my arm, and I felt free.

"Your arm looks like it's fully healed. Just be a bit careful, maybe don't phase for one or two days." Carlisle told me.

"Ok doc, thanks." I held Nessie's hand and we walked down the stairs. "Hey, what are you doing today?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She said.

"Well, Embry and Emma have been wanting to go on a double – date with us for ages. Emma's always wanted to go bowling, and now that I can use this arm again, I was thinking we could go."

"Bowling? Jake, I've never been." She said, her cheeks going red. I chuckled. I guess I could see this coming.

"Don't worry, I can teach you!" I told her.

"Ok, I'll be right back then! You call Embry and tell him we'll meet him soon." She ran upstairs. I got my phone out and dialled Embry's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Embry, its Jake."

"Hey Jake! What's up?"

"I was thinking we could finally go on that double date that you and Emma have been wanting to go on. I suggested bowling? Emma's mentioned it a few times."

"Yeah that sounds great! Emma's here, I'll ask her now." I could hear him talking to Emma in the background. "Yeah, we'll come along. We'll meet you there soon?"

"Yeah. Cool, I'll see you there." I hung up the phone just as Nessie came back in some jeans and a nice top. Then we drove to the bowling alley. Embry and Emma were already waiting for us inside.

"Emma!" Nessie ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Jacob." Embry came and hi – fived me.

"Hey Embry. Nessie's really excited, it looks like Emma is too." I said, overhearing Emma say she thinks she's better than Embry.

"Are you doubting my mad skills?" Embry said as we walked over to Emma and Nessie. Embry gave Ness a hug and I gave Emma a hug. We booked a lane and we hired our shoes.

"Ok, so how do I do this?" Nessie asked me when we got to our lane.

"Well, grab a ball." I pointed to all of the bowling balls on the rack. She picked the lightest purple one. "Now put your fingers in these holes." I showed her with my own ball, which was the heaviest one. It wasn't heavy for me, but Nessie probably would have trouble holding it. "The aim of the game is basically to knock all of those pins down. You get two shots per round. If you get them all down in one go you get a strike, which is worth the most points. If you knock them down in two goes you get a spare."

'Ok, I think I get it." She threw the ball and didn't get any of the pins down. I couldn't help but laugh. "Was that good?" She asked.

"No. That thing the ball went in, on the sides, it's called a gutter. You're not supposed to get the ball in there."

"Oh. Let me try again." She picked up another ball. She swung her arm back to throw it and she accidently let it go a bit too early. It almost hit Embry, but luckily he caught it, or else it could've hurt someone.

"Embry! I'm so sorry!" She went to see if he was ok.

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" He handed her the ball. She went to throw it again and it went in the gutter again.

"You'll get the hang of it." I picked up a ball and threw it; I got a strike on my first go. I used to go bowling with my sisters all of the time when I was little. I was a pro.

"I bet you 10 dollars I'll win." Embry said to Emma as he walked up to the lane.

"You're on." She said. Embry threw it and got a spare. When it was Emma's turn she also got a spare. Nessie got better and better as she played. Emma and Embry had the same score as each other throughout the whole game.

It was the last round. Nessie walked up to the lane.

"Good luck!" I said. She threw the ball, and got a strike! We all cheered. I picked her up and spun her around.

"I knew you could do it!" I said. I gave her a kiss.

I had my go next. I got another strike. Then it was Embry's turn. He got a nine.

"Come on, beat that!" He said to Emma as she walked up.

"All I have to do is get a strike or a spare, and I'll beat you. This will be a piece of cake!" She said. She threw the ball. She didn't get any down on he first go. She threw it a second time. She knocked all of the pins down except for one. The last one wobbled a bit, and we all thought it was going to fall down, but it never did.

"You guys drew!" I laughed.

"It looks like I'm just as good as you." Emma told Embry as she gave him a kiss.

We then went out for dinner and we talked for a while. Then I took Nessie home.

"Thanks for today. Bowling is fun! Even though I suck at it!" She told me in the car.

"Don't be too hard on yourself; it was your first time. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"I wanna take you somewhere. Bring your bathers ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a quick kiss and then she went inside.


End file.
